Mortes na Ilha
by FireKai
Summary: Seis pessoas que nós conhecemos bem são convidadas para uma ilha pelo Dr. Black. Mas entre eles há um assassino que não hesitará em matar todos os outros. Oneshot.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Clue ou Cluedo, não me pertencem.**

A Miss Scarlet, a Mrs. Peacock, o Profesor Plum, o Corenel Mustard, o Padre Green e a Mrs. White tinham sido todos convidados para irem para uma ilha.

O Dr. Black estava lá à espera deles. Ele tinha construído ali uma grande mansão. Todos os convidados odiavam o Dr. Black porque ele os estava a chantagear e havia um deles que odiava também todos os outros.

Depois de terem deixado as malas nos seus respectivos quartos, os convidados desceram para jantar. Depois do jantar, cada um foi para o seu quarto. Mas um deles decidiu, que iria ter ao quarto do Dr. Black.

"O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer?" - perguntou o Dr. Black ao ver a figura de uma pessoa à porta do seu quarto.

"Vim dizer-lhe que enquanto ninguém via, lhe envenenei a comida." - disse a pessoa.

"O quê!" - perguntou o Dr. Black.

"E o veneno deve estar a actuar... neste preciso momento." - disse a pessoa.

"O quê? Não!" - gritou o Dr. Black, antes de cair no chão, morto.

A pessoa correu rapidamente para o seu quarto. Menos de um minuto depois, todos os outros se levantaram e foram até ao quarto do Dr. Black, porque tinham ouvido o grito. O assassino ou assassina foi o último ou última a chegar e fez um ar surpreendido.

"Meu Deus!" - disse a Miss Scarlet.

"Ele morreu." - disse o Padre Green.

"Não tenho pena nenhuma." - disse o Coronel Mustard.

"Quando é que o barco vem outra vez a esta ilha?" - perguntou o Professor Plum.

"Só amanhã." - respondeu a Mrs. White.

"Então é melhor irmos dormir." - sugeriu o Padre Green. - "Amanhã vamos logo embora desta ilha."

Nenhum deles se preocupou em pensar que tinha sido um assassinato. Pensaram que o velho Dr. Black tinha tido um ataque de coração, por isso todos voltaram para os seus quartos.

_Suspeitos: Miss Scarlet, Coronel Mustard, Mrs. White, Padre Green, Mrs. Peacock e Prof. Plum_

O assassino ou assassina esperou que todos os outros se fossem deitar.

"Tenho de me livrar da pessoa que representa mais perigo primeiro." - pensou a pessoa.

O assassino ou assassina saiu do quarto e no corredor encontrou a corda. Apanhou-a e entrou no quarto do Coronel Mustard.

Ele já estava a dormir. O assassino ou assassina aproximou-se do Coronel Mustard, pôs a corda à volta do pescoço dele e apertou com força. O Coronel Mustard morreu.

Depois o assassino escreveu um bilhete, tentando disfarçar a letra e deixou o bilhete por cima da cama do Coronel Mustard. Depois pôs o despertador para tocar daí a um minuto.

O assassino regressou ao seu quarto e deitou-se na sua cama. O despertador começou a tocar alto e sem parar. Lentamente todos se começaram a levantar e a sair dos seus quartos. O assassino fez o mesmo.

Eles entraram todos ao mesmo tempo no quarto do Coronel Mustard.

"Oh, uma corda à volta do pescoço do Coronel." - disse a Mrs. Peacock.

"Ele está morto." - disse o Padre Green.

"E está aqui um bilhete." - disse o Professor Plum.

"Diz que ele estava farto da vida e se suicidou." - leu a Miss Scarlet.

"Que horror." - disse a Mrs. White. - "É só mortes esta noite."

"Vou voltar para o meu quarto e vou dormir." - disse a Mrs. Peacock.

"Eu também." - disse a Miss Scarlet.

"E eu." - disse o Professor Plum.

"Eu também vou." - disse a a Mrs. White.

"Eu vou até à Sala de Bilhar." - disse o Padre. - "Vou jogar um pouco. Fiquei sem sono com esta tragédia."

"Então até amanhã." - disseram os outros.

_Suspeitos: Miss Scarlet, Mrs. White, Padre Green, Mrs. Peacock e Prof. Plum_

O assassino ou assassina regressou ao seu quarto e esperou que todos os outros se fossem deitar. Depois disso, levantou-se novamente e desceu as escadas.

Chegou até à porta da Sala de Bilhar e tirou um punhal do bolso. O assassino ou assassina entrou na Sala de Bilhar.

"Oh, é você." - disse o Padre Green. - "Está sem sono como eu."

"Eu estou." - respondeu a pessoa. - "Mas você vai dormir. Para sempre!"

O assassino ou assassina saltou em cima do Padre Green e apunhalou-o várias vezes. O Padre Green gritou, mas acabou por morrer.

O assassino ou assassina saiu da Sala de Bilhar rapidamente e subiu as escadas a correr. Quando fechou a porta do seu quarto, ouviu a porta dos outros abrir.

Felizmente para o assassino, ele ou ela não tinha ficado sujo de sangue e saiu do quarto, fingindo que sempre lá estivera.

"Ouviram aquilo?" - perguntou a Mrs. White.

"Parecia um grito." - disse o Professor Plum.

"E veio lá debaixo." - disse a Mrs. Peacock.

"Vamos ver!" - disse a Miss Scarlet.

Todos desceram as escadas e depararam-se com o Padre Green morto.

"Que horror!" - gritou a Mrs. White e saiu da Sala de Bilhar a correr.

"Ele está morto." - disse a Miss Scarlet.

"Coitado." - disse a Mrs. Peacock.

"Era uma boa pessoa." - disse o Professor Plum.

"É melhor irmos procurar a Mrs. White." - sugeriu a Mrs. Peacock.

"Pode acontecer-lhe alguma coisa." - disse o Professor Plum.

"Então vamos." - disse a Miss Scarlet.

_Suspeitos: Miss Scarlet, Mrs. White, Mrs. Peacock e Prof. Plum_

Eles separaram-se e cada um foi para um lado. O assassino ou assassina viu aí a oportunidade de cometer mais um crime. Ao chegar ao Jardim de Inverno, viu a Mrs. White sentada numa cadeira a chorar.

A morte de três pessoas naquela noite devia tê-la abalado muito. O assassino pegou no revólver que estava dentro de uma mesinha no corredor e empunhou-o.

Entrou rapidamente no Jardim de Inverno. A Mrs. White olhou para o assassino por um breve segundo, antes de ele puxar o gatilho e a matar.

_Suspeitos: Miss Scarlet, Mrs. Peacock e Prof. Plum_

O assassino ou assassina escondeu-se até que apareceu a Mrs. Peacock.

"Oh, que horror!" - gritou a Mrs. Peacock.

"Agora é a sua vez!" - gritou o assassino.

E agora a revelação... o assassino ou assassina é... o Professor Plum!

"Professor Plum?" - perguntou a Mrs. Peacock.

"Agora vou matá-la!" - disse o Professor Plum, antes de puxar o gatilho.

Quando o corpo da Mrs. Peacock chegou ao chão, ela já estava morta.

A Miss Scarlet estava escondida num canto e assistiu a tudo.

"Tenho de sair daqui!" - pensou ela. - "Ou tenho de o prender."

O Professor Plum andou pela casa à procura da Miss Scarlet, mas ela tinha um plano.

Quando ele passou pelo corredor, ela mandou-lhe uma estátua à cabeça. O Professor Plum desmaiou. A Miss Scarlet prendeu-o com uma corda. Quando o dia chegou, apareceu um barco que a levou para terra e depois a policia prendeu o Professor Plum.

Até hoje, o Professor Plum continua na prisão e a Miss Scarlet vive a sua pacifica vida como Actriz em Londres.

**O que acharam da fic? Mandem reviews por favor!**


End file.
